funballfandomcom-20200215-history
Revelian
Verlassen Ceronius (sibling) Umbra (spouse) Solaria Zeronius (child) |affiliation = The Zeronius Clan Isles & Quint Heroes of Acceptance |profession = IQ Employee |age = |gender = (he/him) |birthplace = |species = Negative |accentcolor = aaaaaa }} Background Information Revelian Zeronius (Revelian Ceronius in the Beta Timeline) is a Negative who resides on Ludus. He is a high-ranking employee at Isles & Quint. ��= Most of his early life was spent as a servant of Sauphara, the progenitor of the Zeronius Clan to which Revelian belongs. He would go on to become one of her most revered and deadly soldiers, considered to be among the three "elites" of the clan, along with his siblings Mura and Kuipter. At some point, he left the warlike clan with Mura to settle down on Ludus, attempting to quell his temper and become his own person rather than following orders. He soon found himself employed at Isles & Quint and quickly moved up in ranks. Prior to the events of The Kuipter Files: Finale, his sibling Kuipter arrived on Ludus to kill both Revelian and Mura, succeeding in the latter. The majority of these attacks were masked as random terrorist attacks against Isles & Quint. Revelian would eventually recognize the true culprit and his intentions. When Kuipter was betrayed by his underling Shenanigans, Revelian and his coworkers at IQ helped to defeat him. Overtaken by grief and anger, he reverted back to his militaristic tendencies, reviving Aox with plans to become more powerful with his aid. Revelian's role in the company shifted slightly with the creation of a Monster training facility, where he was put in charge of disciplining particularly problematic students. How this came to be, given his temper, is unknown. This gave him ample access to test subjects for his new project - creating an army to take over Ludus with the help of Aox. He stood opposed to his coworkers when they attempted to take down his scheme, and was eventually defeated. Aox, revealing himself as the mastermind behind the operation, seemingly killed Revelian for his failure. Barely surviving, Revelian managed to place himself into a machine that split himself into two entities, Raserei and Verlassen. During the final stages of the Blauxolm invasion, the two fused together once more to "revive" into Revelian. After the invasion, Revelian departed from Ludus for a "vacation" and ended up on Pragma, where he met Umbra. The two began to bond and slowly fell in love, though Revelian's departure seemingly put a stop to the relationship. Revelian later aids his coworkers in a crusade against Dr. Sand. He recognizes that Negatives are being used in the forces attacking Ludus, which worries him. It is eventually revealed that a revived Kuipter is once again behind the attack. The ordeal places some stress on Revelian's relationship with Zachary, particularly, when more information about Revelian's past is revealed to him. (In the Alpha-Archaic Timeline, this info comes as the revelation that it was Revelian who had murdered Zachary's father years ago.) By the end of the ordeal, Revelian agrees to house Sauphara, who was also involved in the struggle, in his home. Umbra reunites with Revelian on Ludus some time later, rekindling their relationship. Karelia, a Negative of the rival Liljequist Clan, begins to use her powers to torment Revelian, who sends out an uncharacteristically polite cry for help to his coworkers. Karelia later kidnaps Revelian, evidently jealous of his relationship with Umbra. Revelian invokes the powers of the Heroes of Acceptance in order to rescue himself and his friends. Being suggested to make further strides in his relationship with Umbra by his friends, he proposes to her shortly before she has their first child, Solaria. Umbra's sister, Astra, wages war against Ludus in an attempt to capture or destroy her, interrupting Revelian's wedding plans. Revelian, agonized by all that is taking place, defeats Astra and a revived Shenanigans with the help of his friends, though he is ultimately killed in the struggle. Revelian is revived by Sauphara and learns that Umbra has plans to marry Zachary in his absence. Revelian, with information from Jast, meets with Umbra and attempts to win her back. When Zachary finds out, he ends his relationship with Umbra, and Revelian and Umbra finally marry. |-| B= In the Beta Timeline, Revelian was not originally created by Sauphara: rather, the Ceronius Clan's "elites" consisted of Mura, Raserei, Verlassen, and Kuipter. Through Kuipter's experimentation, Raserei and Verlassen were accidentally fused together to create Revelian, who quickly became Sauphara's favorite offspring. When Revelian is kidnapped by Karelia, this is not because of any jealousy that she has between his relationship with Umbra. Rather, Karelia, who was once romantically involved with Verlassen, intends to split Revelian into Raserei and Verlassen once more to reunite with her lover. Appearance and Personality Revelian looks like a dark violet, masked swordsman with a silver cape. One of his most defining features is the prominent visor apparatus that covers his singular, glowing cyan-colored eye. He also has tendrils of matter flowing from his head, which resemble hair. Revelian is very hyper-violent, nearly to the point of sadism. He has very little regard for safety, and is willing and able to leap into the fray at any moment. He has a violent temper, and this easily leads to quarrels with other people. However, he has been known to show restraint around those close to him. Despite his anger issues, he is willing to do anything to help his friends and the one he loves. He also has no tolerance for people he deems "idiots". Relationships Mura: Was his older brother who he loved and respected greatly. Mura's behavior inspired Revelian not to be a violent person like he had been in the past. After being killed by Kuipter, Mura's remains were put into a memorial by Revelian. Jast: Pretty much his best friend. Was inspired by him, much to Revelian's surprise. Zachary: More of an acquaintance. They have their ups and downs, but do support each other when needed. When he found out that Revelian murdered his father, he surprisingly reacted positively, saying that Revelian has long since redeemed himself by saving the world many times after that. However, Zach soon becomes envious of Revelian, as he too has a major crush on his wife, Luna. However, he did say he would not bother her about it if it means she would be happy. However after Revelian's death in the end of Wrapping Things Up, Zach's distant thoughts of snagging Luna for his own superseded him and managed to marry her which lasted for a good while until the recently-revived Rev made her cheat on Zach. Umbra: Love interest. They love each other greatly. He met her when he accidentally went to Pragma. He took care of her and helped her deal with her bitch sister Celestia. She has apparently known him since before he was upgraded. When he left Pragma, several years later, she finally managed to leave and eons live with him. They've had several adventures together since. After many "sessions", she ends up having the baby in Wrapping Things Up, and the two marry some time later. Recently, she is showing a growing disliking of Revelian's adventures, as she fears that he will die, thus abandoning her and their daughter. Kuipter: Kuipter is Revelian's brother. He is a very violent and insane individual. He was defeated once by Revelian, but was killed by Shenanigans, the spirit of trickery. He was revived by Dr. Sand, a scientist who was driven insane by the death of his daughter (Also by Kuipter's hands). After corrupting Dr. Sand to attack the gang, he imitated Revelian and captured the real Revelian, trying to lead the gang on that he was the real Revelian and that Revelian was still a monster. However, the real Revelian intervenes and Kuipter is once again killed. Skills and Abilities Traits *Negative Physiology **High Strength and Durability **Malleability **Electromagnetic Disturbance *Bloodlust - When in circumstances of sufficient threat, Revelian will become unhinged and uncontrollably aggressive. Abilities *Long Blade Combat Inventory *Muramasa - The personal weapon of Revelian, a longsword that surges with mystical energy. *Will Fragment - One of the fragments of the shattered Mindstone, which bestows upon its user extraordinary power when activated. Trivia *When making a promise with Umbra, the catchphrase "Cross my heart and hope to die, jab a needle in my eye." (Or some variant of this) is almost always said by Revelian. *The character originally had a placeholder name before finally being named as Revelian in Dr. Sand: Twisted Fates. Older stories have since been edited to reflect this change. *Revelian has a recurring duality motif, represented in his personality and his relationship with either Mura and/or Kuipter. All iterations of Raserei and Verlassen also play off of this theme, being either two halves of his split soul or two entities fused together to create him. *Despite members of the Zeronius clan typically having red coresneeded, Revelian's is a cyan color.